Los-Orre
Introduction Population: ~3000 40% Fawn 10% Zaniks 50% Wood elves'' '' Los-orré is an island to the east of Jyrin housing only Wood elves, Fawn and Zaniks. There is a single mountain called Erore on the southern end while the entire island is covered in forests called Málos. There is a single very small port that can accept a maximum of three ships for trade. Culture The culture of Los-orré is very tribal based, though there are not many conflicts as the land and it's rescources are shared. All of the resources that the tribe own are renewable, and only stores so that they may survive the winter. They hunt only what is needed and never chop a living tree. The forest is protected with an iron fist, or arrows; whatever the natives have on hand really. Anyone who visits the island is kept at the port. They may stay there for a days, but if they enter the forests they are killed. As such the forest and the island itself has stayed int he same condition since the first natives set foot on the island. It will stay that way until everyone is dead. The Los-orré tribes teach of another god that is very rare to hear of outside of the island, Málos. The Elven Demi-God of the forest and the son of Erore, God of land. A native does not go a day without saying theior prayers to both Deities. If they do not, any bad luck that day while out hunting is blamed on that single factor. There is a story that is told to little children about an arrogant man who starved to death because he did not pray to Málos. Architecture The tribes use natural caves, foliage and sometimes even dig out small burrows to live in. The only part of the island that is man made is the dock, and the wood used to make it is from Ternia. Hierarchy Each tribe has one sael (leader), and there are five tribes in total. When something comes up that another sael believes he should not decide on his own, a debate is called. They discuss the issue until everyone agrees on a solution. There are huts at the center of the island for long debates, as the longest known debate lasted three years. While the sael of the island debates, their wives have control of the tribe. Though any debate that requires more than a single council is discussed among the sael's wife and his pupil. However, if the item is more important then what is currently on debate the sael's pupil is sent to the debating camp to tell them of the issue. The sael's pupil is a sael in training and by rule must not be directly related to the sael or his wife. Therefore most pupils are traded between tribes and trained from a young age. The requirement to become a sael is that you must be in your venerable age and know anything you possibly can about the island and all of the tribes. Three of the tribes also have a race requirement. Children of the sael and/or his wife have no power and no claim. They are treated as equals to any other child on the island. Language Málosan is the native language of the Los-orré with High Málosan being the language of the sael. Málosan sounds very melodic when spoken by a native, while high Málosan is a very hard language taking minutes to say a simple thought. Any writings about Málos' teachings are written in High Málosan, with no exception. While not busy, a tribe's sael teaches the children about Málos and the Málosan language nearly every day without fail. Category:Places